Moon Sisters
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Well the day has come, The Decepticons have won the earth. Where are The Autobots no where to be found. All they know is they're somewhere on Earth. So five girls strive to find them, while being hunted by the Decepticons. Will the find the Autobots and free the Humans, or become Slaves themselves.


**Alright this is the first chapter of Moon Sisters, it's more of a prologue though.**

* * *

No one thought they would see the day, that the Decepticons would win and the Autobots gave up. Every human was turned into slaves shortly after. Alexis sitting in the corner of her cell, she had been kept in for awhile. She hard tears streaming down her face, because she had just been brought I. By the Cone heads who had killed her parents.

"Why those monsters had no right." She sobbed, her life had been simple at first. Learning about the Autobots and Deceptipics at first was exciting. Now she wished they had never came where the Autobots got there hopes up, and the Decepticons had crushed their freedom rights. Alexis had lost all hope when she watched all of her family die, she was currently 12 years of age and no more then a slave. 'America the land of the free.' She thought of what her country was call, no longer could it be called that with the whole earth enslaved.

She had been crying for at least an hour and then she heard her cell being opened waiting for her punishment for crying, but it never came. She looked up to see a women with deep midnight hair, pale skin, and beautiful glimmering cobalt eyes. She looked at her, which Alexis was sure she looked like a tiny frightened child. Where she was a Pre-Teen.

"Come on kid, I've been watching you for awhile and I can't leave you with these monsters. You are going to be apart of the Moon Sisters now, so come on. We're going to find the Autobots the bring them back. So what do you say do you want to give up this life or not?" Alexis looked at her, as if she was a crazy lunatic. Though she thought of for a bit before slowly nodding. "Great, oh and you will no longer be called, by what your known by today. You will be called Mooncloud, welcome to the Moon Sisters.

* * *

Mooncloud recalled that memory with excitement, she has been with the Moon Sisters for five years now. She is seventeen, and she regretted it. For reasons only she knew, for one they always say that all the Decepticons are purely evil. Which she doesn't believe, she believes some are but there are three of the. That she truly believes have good Sparks. The three Seekers, when she had been there at twelve years of age. They were the ones who brought her the food, clothes, took her to get cleaned, and even if it was really cold the blue one would take her to his quarters for the night. She believed that their names were Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, and she knew they probably got a beaten for when she escaped. Sometimes she thinks of running away and going back, but then she knew that it was treason and she was not a traitor.

"Hey Mooncloud what do you think?" A familiar voice said, Mooncloud loathed that voice. The voice belonged to the second in command of the Moon Sisters, Bloodmoon! She wore that name with pride, she was vicious and was a big bitch. She never had anything nice to say to Mooncloud. Most of the time their leader Bluemoon had to break the up. Which would cause Bloodmoon to say 'Thats right Mooncloud hide behind out leader.' Which she never did, Bluemoon just wanted them to work together.

"I think we need to find The Autobots and free everyone, then go from there." Mooncloud answered, Bluemoon looked at her and nodded.

"That's right so let us continue on, before the Decepticons find us." Bluemoon said, and her word was something everyone respected to no end. Mooncloud looked up to her. She, Lunarmoon, and Moonlight agreed with Bluemoon. They never questioned her, however Bloodmoon always had a tantrum at ever little thing.

"But, Bluemoon they could be anywhere, how can you know we will find them?" Bloodmoon up-ejected, Bluemoon looked at her and nodded. Then she turned her eyeopen me.

"Mooncloud, what do you think we should do?" Mooncloud looked at her with shock, then she realized she was testing her. So for a minute Mooncloud thought about it before saying.

"I think, that yes it might take a while before we find them. However we aren't going to find them while we are tired, and bickering." Bluemoon smiled at her and nodded, looking at everyone she nodded, and everyone fell to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

**well y'all here is the first chapter of my new story, which I need to stop thinking, and pay attention to my older ones**


End file.
